The Juvenile Heart
by Furytinkle
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto, 17 years old, One of Hyotei Academy's Tennis Club Regular – a very skilled tennis player, a great friend to others – but a dense person when it comes to HER. Mukahi stood up, "I love you, Oshitari." non-yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him. I don't own anything here, just the plot and twisted grammar.

**Summary:** Mukahi Gakuto, 17 years old, One of Hyotei Academy's Tennis Club Regular – a very skilled tennis player, a great friend to others – but a dense person when it comes to HER. Mukahi stood up, "I love you, Oshitari."

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this story has many firsts:

First one-shot about a different pairing

First one-shot that only took me 4 hours (usually it takes me a week or two, to make a one-shot)

First one-shot even though I have so many school works

First one-shot as a gift

This one-shot is a gift for one of my friends on facebook. She's very sweet and I just noticed that she was . . . a bit sad the day before yesterday. So Jeizu, this is or you! And I'm sorry to minna in advance for my twisted grammar. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Jei-chan! 3

**The Juvenile Heart**

!Plok!

"Take that Yuushi!" Mukahi exclaimed as he returns Yuushi's Higuma Otoshi.

!Plok!

Oshitari returned the ball "Too slow Gakuto!"

The crimson-head tried to reach the ball by jumping to it but failed.

"Game in Match, Oshitari, 7 games to 6!" their standing umpire announced.

Gakuto stood up panting, he felt something cold behind him and saw Oshitari with a bottle of water. The four-eyed handed the bottle to him and he gladly accepted it. "Thanks, Yuushi." Mukahi said, Oshitari nodded in response and both of them proceeded to their gym lockers.

d(_ _)b

"Gakuto" Oshitari asked while changing into his school uniform.

Mukahi was already finished when he heard the blue-haired address him, "Nani Yuushi?"

"I was supposed to take my imouto today at the amusement park. But I have class duties." He said, tying his necktie properly

Mukahi looked at him, "Your point?" he heard Oshitari sigh, "What?"

Oshitari looked at him blankly. Silence conquered their area as Mukahi shrugs. He finished arranging his jersey when he finally spoke, "It's her birthday today. I promised her we'll have a little get-together. But since I'm booked with school work, will you fill in for me?" he asked.

Mukahi was wide-eyed, "M-me? Date your sister? NO WAY!" he shouted and shrugged

"Darn it Gakuto it isn't a date! You're just there to fill me in until I finish everything!"

"Yuushi. . ." he murmured, he never saw Oshitari act like this – trying to hide the fact that HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

Oshitari turned back, "It's all right, I'll try to ask the others, maybe Ootori." He started to walk,

"Wait – I'll do it. What time then?" Mukahi asked

Oshitari smirked – unknown to Mukahi, "We don't have afternoon classes. Meet us at the park, 1 pm."

Mukahi looked at his watch, "WHAT? THAT'S 25 MINUTES FROM NOW!" he blurted

"I'm not for –"

"FINE! I'LL GO HOME NOW AND CHANGE. Maybe even take a shower." He murmured and stormed off.

Oshitari smirked and looked at the irritated Mukahi, suddenly; he felt his shirt being tugged. He looked behind him and saw – "Jeizu" he greeted with a smile.

"Nii-chan!" the girl exclaimed and hugged her Aniki. The girl was wearing Hyotei's School girl uniform, her long raven hair was fully tied and rested at her left shoulder. Her big brown eyes reflected excitement.

Oshitari smiled at her, he patted the girl's head. "Gommen ne, but I won't be able to take you out."

"Nani? But you promised!" she pouted

Oshitari's cell rang, "I asked Gakuto to fill in for me." He said as he answered the phone with a hello. He looked at Jeizu, "I have everything all planned out." Oshitari reasoned. He was waiting for his little sister to respond. He looked at her – she was surprised.

d(_ _)b

Jeizu was busy finding the best outfit to wear. She was going out with her brother's best friend. THE MUKAHI GAKUTO - the guy with crimson hair, the tennis player with remarkable acrobatic skills, THE GUY SHE ALWAYS ADMIRED. Suddenly, she stopped from fantasizing, and remembered; THE GUY WHO WAS SAID TO BE HER ANIKI'S BOYFRIEND. She shook her head. NO. Gakuto is her brother's best friend. B-E-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D – BESTFRIEND. Why did her brother had to have school works! They could've rescheduled their little get-together. But her brother already had everything planned out, and she didn't want to waste the effort her Aniki did for her.

She suddenly remembered the bracelet she made with the name Mukahi Gakuto carved on it. She sighed; someone took it – not AGAIN. Everything she's made that included the acrobatic player of Hyotei – it always disappears. Sometimes she thinks – gee why can't they let her be happy? By 'they', I mean – those people who keep stealing it. She looked at the picture frame beside her – it was her and Yuushi.

She remembered the time where their school had to face SeiGaku – with Ryoma as substitute, for the first time. She was happy about the compliments on how great her brother and Mukahi was. But didn't know what to feel when she heard how cute they look like if they were a couple. She sighed, she can't argue with those people, everybody has their own opinions and she doesn't have the right to feel hostile about it.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard someone knock on her door. She stood up and went to open it, "Onii-chan!"

"What's taking you so long? You aren't even dressed yet." Oshitari looked at his watch, "It's already quarter to 1."

"EH?" she exclaimed and looked at her clock to check if it's true, "G-gommen!" she slammed the door.

Oshitari was left at a dazed state, he can hear his little sister cramming inside her own room. And he couldn't help but smirk.

d(_ _)b

Mukahi was leaning on one of the trees at the park with his head down. Wearing a black camisole under his purple polo shirt matched with his black three-fourths and a pair of white rubber shoes, add the bracelet Oshitari gave him, Hyotei's acrobatic player was taking attention of every girl at the park – even those who were having dates. He could feel the deadly glares of the jealous boys. He has sweat-dropped and sighed; he was doing the favor for his best friend. He unexpectedly remembered random people calling him and Oshitari homosexuals. He shook his head, no way, Oshitari's close to him, but not to the extent that he loves him like… what they're thinking. The thought couldn't help but make him shiver. He tried looking at the bright side; at least it boosts their popularity. But it's just . . .

"E-excuse me. . ."

Mukahi looked up, it was her. He felt his cheeks burn, and at the back of his mind the word 'cute' was clearly printed. "Hey" he finally spoke

"Sorry if I'm late." Jeizu bowed. Dressed in a white open-shoulder-puffed-sleeve dress with a purple see-through satin from the waist and below, matched with the silver bracelet her Aniki gave her a while ago and a pair of white doll shoes, plus the long raven hair that was loosened. She looked stunning as ever.

"Yeah, well, where's Yuushi?" he asked while looking behind Jeizu.

"Aniki l-left after dropping me here." She reasoned.

Mukahi shrugged, "Is that so? Let's go then." He said and started to walk.

The two walked silently beside each other; Mukahi had his hands tucked inside his pockets while little Jeizu had hers intertwined with each other behind her. She was supposed to be having fun today. Yes she was happy that she's with her crush – but the awkward silence makes her want to run and just go home.

Mukahi stopped from walking, "Here we are." He said, Jeizu looked up and saw the big arc with the words; MIRACLE COLORFUL CARNIVAL. It was her first time to go to that carnival. She was very happy her brother thought of the place. She felt her hand being held, she looked beside her and saw Mukahi smiling at her. "Let's go inside." He invited.

They went inside and started to roam around the place. Jeizu was guided by her Senpai first, at the roller coaster. She waited for Mukahi who was getting them tickets for the ride, she had second thoughts if she was going to ride the coaster or not. She was startled by a smiling Mukahi. The guy held her hands again and went to the line.

When they were settled comfortably and safely, Mukahi felt the nervousness of the girl. He held her cold hands. It made the girl look at her, he looked back reassuring that this'll be safe. After a while, the ride started. At first, it was smooth, then it started to be more rocky and. . . up-sy and down-sy. When they were at the loftiest part of the coaster, Mukahi felt the girl's hands get even colder than before. He squeezed it tightly and he felt her breath hitch at the sudden tension. When their ride slides from the highest point, the girl's voice dominated the others'.

After the coaster experience, they headed to the water slide fun, then went to buy some snacks. Jeizu was having the time of her life when suddenly. . . she heard three girls

"Hey, isn't that Yuushi's sister?" one girl asked

"Yeah, why is she with Gakuto-kun? Are they dating?" another girl wondered

"Gakuto-kun looks like babysitting to me. Besides, Gakuto-kun never cared for anybody in school except the Sakaki-sensei and the other regulars, especially Oshitrai-kun." The last girl murmured

Mukahi heard the girls' conversation and saw Jeizu's face – a guilty face? He walked towards the girls – they happen to be his classmates – "If you people don't have anything good to say, just shut your mouth. We're not even close yet you act like you know everything about me. Watch your words." He warned. He left the scene dragging Jeizu with him and leaving three un-talkative girls.

"H-hey, Mukahi-Senpai, are you okay? We can go home now if you want." Jeizu suggested as they walked down the road.

Mukahi shook his head, "Na, I'm fine, besides its only 3 pm. And we haven't even entered the spooky house. I heard MCC is best-known for it."

"S-spooky house?" Jeizu murmured with fear.

Mukahi nodded, "Let's go!" They headed to the Spooky house and found a very long line of people. Jeizu stepped backwards; Mukahi noticed it and looked back at her, "Don't worry." He said. They entered the haunted house and was first greeted by a nearly headless man, Jeizu screeched at the sight and held tightly at Mukahi – who was enjoying the haunted house. They proceeded inside, Jeizu squealed when she saw a bloody woman in front of the mirror while Mukahi was sweat-dropped by her.

They made it to the other side and Mukahi was sure he had more than the normal decibels his ears can handle. The staff of the haunted house gave them a long strip of paper. Mukahi accepted it and found out that it was stolen shots of the two of them while inside the haunted house. Most of the pictures portrayed a smiling Mukahi and holding on to him was a frightened Jeizu. The girl blushed at the different pictures she saw.

2 more hours passed, they went to different booths. Mukahi ended winning prizes at almost all the booths they visited – most of them were stuffed toys. As they walked out of the carnival, the two heard different opinions about them,

"My, look at that cute couple."

"The guy sure is lucky with the girl."

"They look so adorable together."

"Now that's the way to date!"

Mukahi and Jeizu blushed, what were these people thinking? They were still in middle school! It's too young . . . or is it? Love never chooses age right? love never chooses a time to appear, it just emerges from out of the blue. A thought came into Jeizu. . . then does that mean. . .

"Mukahi-Senpai. . ." Jeizu murmured

Mukahi looked at her, "Hm?"

"W-what is. . . Aniki for you?"

_That love. . . _

"Ah, well, Yuushi is. . ." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yuushi is a very special person to me."

That stabbed her juvenile heart, "D-do you love Aniki?"

_Never chooses gender?_

Mukahi blushed, "Well, yeah I mean. . . uhhhh. . ."

Jeizu accidentally dropped the stuffed bunny she was holding and hid her face through her bangs.

"Are you okay Jeizu-chan?" he asked, but the girl wasn't responding. "Hello Jei –"

Jeizu ran out of the sight, tears started to fall from her eyes. She could hear Mukahi shout her name, trying to stop her. All of her efforts, everything. . . it was all wasted. She continued to run across the street. A truck was heading towards her way, the truck driver beeped at her.

"JEIZU!" Mukahi shouted at jumped to shove the girl from the road. They both stumbled at the other side of the road. They even heard the truck driver's voice saying 'be careful!'

Jeizu continued to scurry leaving Mukahi behind. She reached the highest part of the park. Why? Of all people why did it have to be her brother? She clenched both her fists and pressed it on her bosom and closed her eyes tightly, as she feels the stinging pain.

"Jeizu. . ." a voice murmured in between breaths.

Jeizu opened her eyes, but she didn't turned back to see who it was.

Mukahi was panting, he didn't know why she stormed off like that. He went towards the girl and hugged her from behind. . . "Don't do that again." He said. The girl tried to escape from the arms of the guy hugging her, but she was too weak to do it. He turned the girl to face her, "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Jeizu kept silent,

"Answer me Jeizu!" he demanded while shaking the girl by her shoulders.

She kept silent. . .

Mukahi tightened his grip from the girl's shoulders, "WHY DID YOU –"

"I COULDN'T BEAR IT OKAY!" she finally spoke revealing to the guy her watery eyes. She felt the tension of the guy's hands loosened from her shoulders. She looked down, "I couldn't bear the fact that you like my Aniki, I couldn't bear the fact that everybody likes your pairing – not as a doubles partner but as two people in-love with each other. I tried to convince myself that –"

"Jeizu. . ." Mukahi mumbled

Jeizu ignored his mumbling "That the two of you are just doubles partners . . . that –"

"Jeizu. . ." he murmured again

Still looking down, Jeizu continued, "That the two of you are just best friends, but –"

"Shut Up! Oshitari Jeizu and listen to me!" Mukahi shouted and hugged Jeizu. The girl was wide-eyed, "I love Yuushi. I love him very much – but not to the point that I love him like lovers do. I love your Aniki because he's like an older brother to me too. He supports me all throughout. But. . . I love YOU, Oshitari."

"W-what?" Jeizu shoved away from him.

Mukahi raised his arm and made the girl look at his wrist, "See this?"

Jeizu familiarized the bracelet, "T-that's –"

"The missing bracelet you've worked hard for. . . Oshitari gave it to me, cause he thought it was mine" he said and tucked the raised hand in his pockets. "But I decided to keep it. Your brother knew I was attracted to you since the first day of your middle school."

Jeizu was taken aback by all of what this guy in front of her was saying. She finds herself pinned on the same tree were Mukahi was waiting for her a few hours ago.

"I love you. . . Jeizu Oshitari." He said and kissed the girl – her first kiss. . .

Fireworks started to burst from the sky. Indeed, it was memorable for her. . .

"Mukahi-sen–"

"Gakuto, Jeizu. . . Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu." Mukahi interrupted and smiled

d(_ _)b

Jeizu went home with a blooming aura. She was greeted by her Aniki.

"So, where did Gakuto take you?" Oshitari asked

"Why are you asking that Aniki?" Jeizu giggled as she was removing her doll shoes, "We went to where you planned us to go." She said as she walked pass her older brother.

Oshitari got inquisitive, "Planned?" he asked,

"Don't play dumb Aniki, it doesn't suit you."Jeizu said giggling.

"Seriously Imouto, what plan? I didn't plan anything."

"What? But didn't you say that you planned everything? You said it this morning." Jeizu asked stopping from her tracks.

Oshitari thinks for a while, "Oh that, No, I was referring to the new project of our class."

"You mean –" she thought for a while and smiles. . . "Betsuni, Aniki. . . "

d(O.O)b

**Note: PLEASE REVIEW! JEIZU-CHAN I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT OF MINE! 3 3 3**

**Aikie-chan Signing out! _**


End file.
